clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/7
7th talk page! ALWAYS use this to add a new message! Thanks! Comment: Shalom! Woot! YAY FIRST COMMENT! Anyway, I so excited about April Fools Party!. See ya! Wonderweez 22:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Can call all you want! I see you liked that part of the Telephone video! I hope you can go to the recording of the next music video! And thanks for signing up in my bday party! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 18:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) APRIL FOOL'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Hi! *GOOD NEWS!! I finally called Puffle Control! The Periwinkles are outta here! *BAD NEWS... Puffle Control was too scared and didn't fight them... *GOOD NEWS!! The Periwinkles chased them 30 miles! I slammed and locked my titanium door! THEY'LL NEVER COME AGAIN!!!! *GAH I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! THAT SOLAR ECLIPSE REALLY BUGS ME!!!! *YESH! UNCANCEL TEH FOOD FIGHT AND LETS HAVE IT TODAY! :D *Cool! Your own country! I used to have my own country on this wiki a whhhiiiillleee ago. It was fun! *It's silly alright O_o But meh favorite place was the Mine Shack! SPINNING ARROW ROOM! *You has teh Wikipedia account!? Cool! Mine is Alxeedo. I don't mean to brag, but I was promoted to rollback a while ago >_< Bye! :D --Alxeedo Knock knock! 14:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Next Music video filming *Date: Friday, April 2 *Time: 5:30 PENGUIN STANDARD TIME *Place: Plaza *Server: Chinook THIS IS NOT FROM APRIL FOOLS! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 23:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hal, I forgive you, I know quite a few people who too don't lugh at my jokes. It's Okay. Wonderweez 00:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez PURPLE!!!!! TWO REASONS I HATE PURPLE RIGHT NOW!!!! *First, I'm surprisingly hyper at 6:49 AM EST... O____O *GAH! I CAN'T STAND PURPLE TALK PAGES!!! *BAD NEWS: PURPLE PUFFLES ARE APPARENTLY REALLY GOOD WITH DIRECTIONS. THEY DIRECTED THE PERIWINKLES BACK HERE (btw the Animal Control officers = X_X) AND DEVOURED TEH TITANIUM DOOR!!!!!!!!!1 *I love Homestar Runner! I haven't watched it in a while since I have to practice Hebrew daily, and write a page and a half (of crud) too. TROGDOR!!!!!!!!!!!! *Oh noes, I got to go. I'll reply to the rest later. Sorry! Bye! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 10:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism? I think there is Vandalism on this page. Apparently, they bolded the letters, pretty much everything. Wonderweez 15:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Doraemon Here's the thing i have from Doraemon. I have a little toy, but i dont know where is it... I will search it tomorrow! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''TikTokontheClock!]] PARAMORE ROCKS! MY BDAY PARTAY!!! 05:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) help help, hahawut is deleting and swearing on all the pages! Bonjour Hiya! *I've thought of a plan!!! I'll make a cardboard duplicate of myself, and when the periwinkles start to destroy it, a gigantic titanium cage will fall over teh Periwinkles. Then, I'll through it in teh Forest and see teh last of them!!! *Sure! I'll help ya with teh page! I can write A LOT about them... *DITTO! H*R is teh best web show on the internet! (Not that I've heard of any others...) *I'm gonna agree with you on the undecent memories XD *Don't feel stupid! It seems that whenever come on the CPW, I have to go right away or no ones on. *I'm gonna archive my talk page very soon. I'm almost to 100! Bye :D --Alxeedo Knock knock! 21:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hiya Hal! Thanks for the friendship message, it was really kind! XD, my impersanations were confusing, esspecially when I pretended to be you! I'm not very good at sending messages, LOL!! I've heard about PERIWINKE puddles (if I spelt that right XD) Bye!--Ozone101 05:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) PLAN CARDBOARD: Failed epicly X_X Bonjour! Hello! Hola! Aloha! Hello in Italian! *'Message Un (One in French)' **Well... Cardboard Alxeedo died painfully. Sorry he didn't get to say hi to Cardboard Homsolo. The Periwinkles destroyed him in two seconds. The cage takes thirty seconds just to activate, and a minute to fall X_X They could've destroyed fourty-five Cardboard Alxeedos within that time. Which is my next plan! To make fourty-seven Cardboard Alxeedos! Maybe you could bring over some Cardboard Homsolos too XD **XDDDD **Ditto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **That's a good idea! A Fanon page about them! **There's no way you're stupid! IRC in my opinion is teh former Shout Box. We used to emphasize ''Shout Box. **Archivin' time! **????? (O Ar...) XD XD XD **I exploded too >_< **Oops... sorry I had to go right away then {}_{} (I have no clue what emoticon that is XD) **I don't like IRC either... **Me too!!!! Yesterday was last day of my spring break. Bye :) --Alxeedo Knock knock! 21:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Forgot to reply to teh second message XD Thank you! I am rrrreeeeaaaallllyyyy glad that you gave that to me :] You were teh only one to get teh star award O____O!!! IT IS SHINY!!!! Thanks again! Bye! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 21:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: You're an amazing friend! I really like having friends like you! And remember this: You will never be a stupid! and also remember this: The one who told you Fruit*** needs to say sorry to you. If I do something bad to you tell me and I will never stay without a sorry... And you don't need a message for telling me thanks. Without one it's ok, but if you want to post one its ok... -- [[User:Childpengu1|''TikTokontheClock!]] PARAMORE ROCKS! MY BDAY PARTAY!!! 03:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Next music video I have thought that Just Dance will be like a copy to the video with Alx right now. If I do more videos, that video will be not seen a lot, so it will be time for doing it. When I do a new Just dance video I will tell you. Right now the song will be Poker Face. Sorry. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''TikTokontheClock!]] PARAMORE ROCKS! MY BDAY PARTAY!!! 19:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Tell me Why you're mad? or sad? I did something bad? PLEASE TELL ME -- [[User:Childpengu1|''TikTokontheClock!]] PARAMORE ROCKS! MY BDAY PARTAY!!! 01:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello there. Hello Hal Homsar Solo.We have been watching, we have decided to give you this award for Split Personality. You are also welcome to join here for a Club I made up. Here is your reward: [[User:Wonderweez|'Wonder']][[User talk:Wonderweez|'weez']] 17:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC)--Wonderweez 你好! Sorry I didn't reply earlier. I had homework that if piled up, would've been taller than me XD *Thanks! I actually made my avatar for another website, but I decided to put it here too. *All that stuff about Seahorseruler is ridiculous... he's a wonderful admin! *Tradtional Chinese! Next time, I'll probably do Hebrew XD *PLAN CARDBOARD 2: FAILED **Uh... I don't think Cardboard Homsolo will get to meet any Cardboard Alxeedos. The Periwinkles can jump REALLY high. One spotted the cage and ate the thing whole. **Next plan: PLAN STARVATION: I starve the Periwinkles. Then, after a week, I throw the Puffle Food far far away. They run after it, and I slam the door, and arm laser security cameras. They try to come back, lasers kill them! :DDDDD * O________________________________________________________________________O UNDECENTNESS *Honestly, I don't like the Fanon. They have ridiculous guidelines, and are trying to prevent freedom of switching wikis. I refused to edit the Fanon after those rules a few days ago. *XD I love Diary of A Wimpy Kid! Meh favorite series. And no! Of course you're not stupid! *UNDECENT MEMORIES POP INTO HEAD: 'O ARMY................ EYE ARMY........................................................................''' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *KABOOSH! *Ditto... (IRC) *Ooooh! I can't wait! Thanks! *Goodbye! Αντίο! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 17:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Stop Stop making pointless edits to get a higher editcount. Edits such as this are not accepted: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=White_Puffle&diff=prev&oldid=302477 --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) שלום Remember, Hebrew, right to left! XD XD XD Shalom! (Yes, I actually read that) *Cool! Your avatar rocks! :D *Hebrew... not that fun when you have to memorize 3 paragraphs of it, practice singing it, and repeat every word over 30 times. That's half of my daily schedule XD *I can't even talk about the Periwinkles right now... O___O *Thinks too much about you thinking too much!!! EXPLODES *REFORMS Yesh! I have 3/5 books! :) *GAH! Too many categories of memories!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Oh noes! I've only had a bloody nose once, not wanting to talk about it... *Oh! I'll try to make it, but its Saturday, so I probably won't be able to. :( *Congrats!!!!!!!!!! Out of over 2700, you have the most edits! That's amazing! Keep up the good work! ;) *Oh well. Time zones really mess everything up. *Thank you soooooo much for the awards!!!! They're wonderful!!! *I actually knew thats how you say Hello in Cantonese (Nei Hao Kai Lan XDD (That show on Nickelodeon)) *Cool! I love beige checkmarks! *I talked to Sea about your White Puffle edit. Please don't quit!!!! *Sorry for replying late, today was a tiring day for me. Bye! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 04:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) AWARD! Hi Hal! I like to give you a very rare award!!! You have now the most edits on the wiki! Here it is... Congratulations from... '♫Ellyppi♫ Talk 2 me! | | Check out my blog! 07:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC)' Hey! (Finally! New Jersey accent!) Well... at least for some people... *AWARDZ! I'MA MAKIN' THEM FOR YA! *XD I never they had Hebrew subtitles... *I won't bother askling I mean - asking... O_O *I really want Dog Days... *That's a good idea! XD *Yea, I will! *Cool! That's a good song. *Voila (sorry, I'm practicing French XD)! Look below!!!! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 12:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ???!!! Why are you quitting??!!! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''TikTokontheClock!]] PARAMORE ROCKS! MY BDAY PARTAY!!! 02:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Please answer If i did something bad just tell me... Please answer -- [[User:Childpengu1|''TikTokontheClock!]] PARAMORE ROCKS! MY BDAY PARTAY!!! 03:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ozone101 05:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow.... Wow, my worse wiki (oh, lol) fear has come true. Seeing a best friend quit. Trust me, it is not a nice thing to go though. I've quit like 2 MILLION times and it doesn't change anything. Hehe, I gotta go rest now because I hopped of a flight an hour (or so, HEY, I gotta stop laughing at stupid things) ago. From Ozone101 05:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't quit! You can't quit! Let me explain what happened... *Wonderweez was break dancing. I decided to cheer on Wonderweez as a joke, as if he was competing in a contest. Just because I cheered on Wonderweez, does not mean that I wanted to ignore everyone else! You ARE AWESWOME, and will ALWAYS BE AWESOME! I always try to have fun with everyone, so I usually joke around with everyone. I'm sorry I was a little ignorant at the end, but I had gotten impatient. Quitting never solves anything. If you want proof you're awesome, klook all around you (on the screen XD)! You're at the top of the Top Contributors! You have a closet full of awards! Everyone thinks you're awesome, and don't ever think you aren't, because you are. *Awww... I really hoped that would work. I know that was not "editcount cheating", the edit that you wrote. PLEASE DON'T QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 Onto teh replies... *Hebrew subs? This is not Hebrew XD *I really want Dog Days... *XD French version. *I think you deserve it! *I STILL BELIEVE I CAN FLY (without a Jet Pack)!!! *attempts* Fails epicly. *It's okay! Just please don't quit! *That happens to me too. Once,I was making a HUGE sub-page, but I got logged out and it all disappeared. *Mixes beige and yellow- YAY! Au revoir! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 13:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Awww... I really want you to unquit. I do not think your edits are "useless" or "edit-count cheating". I am really going to miss you if you quit. I am sorry that you are not enjoying being here, and REALLLLY hope you stay. Even if you quit, could you please still talk with me every once in a while? Anyway, PLEASE don't quit. No one wants you to quit... PLEASE STAY! Le temps de répondre! (Google Translate XD) *Wow... that was the only line I knew XD (''I believe I can fly!) *What a coincidence XD I chose to watch the only one that didn't work XD *Don't worry, its teh CPW, copyright for Homestar Runner doesn't really matter XD *I've said XD at least once in every response so far! XD AGAIN!!! *Well... besides the flipper surgery, I'm fine. There goes my XD record... wait! I JUST SAID IT!!! YAY!!! *Oh... I thought I said brb but I guess I didn't... I'm sorry. *BLANKNESS *Hears tumbleweeds* *KAPOW! Buh Buh!1 --Alxeedo Knock knock! 21:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Are u blocked at IRC? -- ''You're a'' Mons†er! SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬ILOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 01:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh I hope you eventually decide to unquit, but whatever you want is fine. I'm sorry you got banned from IRC, I'm guessing your name was considered "offensive". *Yea, you probably wouldn't need it. *I'm tttttiiiiirrrrreeeeeddddd..... *XD I'll try a different video and see what it looks like. *Yea... SHAPOW *Cool! Yay for H*R merchandise! *Oh I got to go... bye! (I might type the rest later if I'm awake... XD) --Alxeedo Knock knock! 11:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Warning 2 You have been warned. Stop making pointless edits to raise your editcount. This is your final warning. (going off and putting on a soap opera over this will lead to more trouble, so dont take this warning too seriously) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Champion Editor You are unlike no other... You have gotten a lot of awards... But none like this one... This is the singularity award... YOU are the only one who has it... I congratulate you... Along with that... I pass down the crown of awesomeness... Take this.... It gives you pride, joy, and power over all... once again... I congratulate you... I hope these word you will remember forever.... Along with that... Your worthy edits... Take care, Wonder ez 01:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Monster! I saw you liked the song! M M M Monster! (Or maybe "Mons†er"?) Have a nice day (and also tomorrow). The car just got like "stucked" and my mom is in other place... =S... Well, I hope youre doing well! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''You're a]] Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬ILOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) EXTENSION Yay! I'm tired again! *I BROKE TEH RECORDS!!! *Not really. It pinched, but that's it. *Looks at cast* Hmmmm... *XXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD AHHHH EYEBALL!!!!!!!! ghjfusdyetueyut *Runs away *Runs back *Sure! I'd love to be in a mini-mission! *I think they'll work. (Finally, I'm not busy today!!! :D) *I remember that template! Yes, indeed we did :) :( :| Bye! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 11:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) O_O I'M NOT TIRED Yipee! It is THURSDAY!!! *Ya! You did too for epicest user eva! *Thanks XD. I finally am getting it off today. *XD *Oh noes! Bad memories! BLEH BLEH! *=D *XDDDDDDDDD I hope I can come! I'll try! Bye! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 11:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) OH MY! You got 10,000 edits!!! Congrats!!! You're an amazing editor and you deserve this: Put it in your user page (if you want to) -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬ILOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 00:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) IN THE NAME OF MONSTERS! That's many awards... thanks! Have a nice day... Ohh and I got a question: can you invite alxeedo to the recording of the video? I have a great idea for the video including many people and i need alx there... -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬ILOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ipee!! Oops... Yipee!! Lol it still looks funny XD *''IT'S FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' *Besides the 40 pounds of Hebrew I have to do, I should be able to come to teh gathering (a.k.a partay!). *It's still special! I put the cast in my bookcase of my igloo! *bookcase falls* Um... hold on... *''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' EYE ARMY Sorry... *O_O *I did. Thanks for reminding me! *Thanks! It took me most of yesterday morning to put that up. *YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *dances in igloo* PERIWINKLE!?!? WHERE... WHERE... AHHHHHHHHHHH Can't... talk... right... now... bye... --Alxeedo Knock knock! 11:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hiya! I thought that the party was yesterday and I started to become scared XD *Please don't quit! *Thanks, but I got a new bookcase (hears crash) actually, I'm gonna need some help! *Yay! Thanks :) *XDDD *I know its hard to think good thoughts, but it makes you feel a lot better if you try to block out those memories. *Awww... sorry. *Uh oh... (runs- hears brain explosion in background) *TROGGGDOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!! *Yesh I know... here too. *ZOMG YOU LOOKED THROUGH MEH HISTORY! I have a lot of horrible revisions of my user page... most before you created your account... those are a few horrible memories for me X_X *Hal-lelulah! (However you spell it) HAL HOMSAR SOLO FINALLY GOT FIRST ON SSBB!!!!!!! *Oooooh! Cool! A story! Sure, I'll be in it if you want. *Oh ya! I'll be takin' photos! (I like fotos better... it looks cooler XD) *Betcha I can (cheats) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Ditto! It's gonna be fun! *Sooo... thirsty. *Oh yea! Uberfuzzy liked the idea, but the rest of the wiki didn't so now they are gone... **If you want to search for a wiki page (the Requests for Adminship for example), you can now type CPW:Requests for Adminship and it works! *O_O You have a great memory. I think I rememember a bit of that moment. Wasn't that in server Mammoth? I think I was trying to fight the ACP in the Ninja Hideout... *My hands hurt lol XD *Oh... I never knew that! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS!!!!! XDDD *This is even longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 13:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Italicising Club Penguin Hey Hal. I understand your helping the wiki by italicising Club Penguin when needed, however I just wanted to remind you about the line of italicising properly and improperly. Only italicise Club Penguin and other game names if it's referring to the product. Don't italicise it if it's referring to the island or the team who made the game. Here are some examples: *''Club Penguin'' is an online computer game. ✔ *The world of Club Penguin is very similar to etc. ✔ *Penguins can waddle around Club Penguin. ✘ *''Club Penguin'' announced a new relationship with Disney. ✘ I hope this advice helps you, as there is a fine line between helping and not helping a page according to our Manual of Style. Remember to italicise all products like Club Penguin and Club Penguin: Herbert's Revenge, but don't italicise Club Penguin if it's talking about the island. Also, this edit I made should give you a good example on what to italicise: Click here for the revision --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) CHILDPENGU1'S BDAY PARTY NOTICE THE DATE AND TIME OF THE PARTY IS CHANGED. PLEASE SEE THE NEW DATE AND TIME HERE. THANKS, AND I HOPE YOU CAN COME TO THE PARTY. -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh Oh, I'm sorry. I had just remembered after sending you the message. And about the Recent Changes, this wiki is very popular so that actually doesn't surprise me. *GAH, I can't stop sneezing! *Good! *XDDDD *(Cleans up brain mess) *Oh... I don't remember that. I have a bad memory. *I will post teh Fotos! *I was kidding about the cheating. I never cheated XD. How could I find The Secret Guy? XDDD *Yea! *I'm not thirsty anymore :D *Wow. You have a great memory! Hmmm... why did you get jealous? *XDDDD That I remember! I'm an epic copybot. *Grrrr... I have a test today... in Hebrew. I have to recite 2 paragraphs (combining reading and chanting O_O) *Oops... I almost saved this edit with my IP. XD Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! YAAAAYYYY!!!!!! *Ditto! (Except for the nose bleed) GAH! ALLERGIES! *O_____________O OH NOES I WAS TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *You don't have to tell meh. *At least you can come to Gary's party! And maybe, we'll get lucky and you'll come to Childpengu's party! *Can you help me? Can you give me the times for your party, Gary's party, and Childpengu's party? Please? Thanks! Cuz otherwise I might forget. *YAAAAAAYYY! XD *XDDDDDDD *Of course! You are DEFIITELY trustworthy! 10000000000% trustworthy! You are a long-time user, no block record, havev the most edits, no vandalism record, and teh best friend! *Awwww. Go talk to Seahorseruler or some other IRC admin, maybe they'll unban you. And I know which fight you're talking about. If that person says anything offensive, report it to me or a different admin, and they'll be blocked. Buh bye! Heh heh heh... buh bye XD --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 20:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hal! Just want to say hi to ya. Don't forget the new room and Mine Shack! Wonder ez 01:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Official Not-changing Invitation for my Birthday Party Sorry for changing the information a lot, here's the OFFICIAL NOT-CHANGING INVITATION FOR MY BDAY PARTY. I hope you can come! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 01:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *You received this because you signed up on the guest list. Listen Listen, I'm sorry for my unexpected and disrespectful behaviour. I think I killed a part of you. Your happiness? Your passion to edit? (Well, you still edit XD) So, will you be my friend again? You're an AWSEOME, TOTALLY AWESOME, TOTALLY TOTALLY AWESOME, TOTALLY TOTALLY TOTTALLY AWESOME editor. XD!!!!!!!! Sooooooo.... Buh Bye (It's the first time I've ever used that word XD) for now!! PS.. I wish I was as good as an editor as you =)! Ozone101 07:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Please come back! Please come back Hal! I was going to make a wall of fame with active users in it,and pepole who quit can't be in it. If you don't want to be on my wall of fame,then don't return. Evreyone will miss ya. The wiki ain't the same without you. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hiyya! Two y's. XD *I noes (heh heh heh... noes)! Me too! *XDDDD *Ex''cat''ly? I LOVE CATS!!!! *I think if anyone remembered everything their brain would explode. *YAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!! *Thank you SOOO much! Now, as long as I don't wind up getting forced to go somewhere, then I'll be able to all partays! **Of course I'd remember your party! *Yesh! *Double yesh! *Triple yesh! *Quadruple (or however you spell it) yesh! *Uh... fiveruple yesh! XDDDD *Good! That tells you how much I know about IRC. XD *Ozone left an apology a few hours ago. Check ya talk page. *I'll look for teh award. *You're lucky! I was on for over three hours, so my mom made me get off. Also, I'll see you Saturday for sure! Triple times! Maybe even fiveruple... Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Nice avatar! Hi! Hiya Hal. A few things I haz to tell you 'bout. *This is my 1,300 edit *Something about IRC (I'll be on tomorrow and Thursday) Well,bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 11:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hiiya! Heh heh... two i's... *I really hope it stops hurting. Yea! It's fine you told meh that. *XD *I prefer dogs too, but cats rock too. *You don't even need to give me evidence of that. XD *Good! I can't wait till Saturday! I cleared my entire day for that. Unfortunately, I probably won't be on Sunday. *Penguin Standard Time. XD *FIVERUPLE! (I made it up XD) *I haven't liked IRC for awhile. *Yay!!! I hope you stay for a while. *XDDD *Yea! We'll flood CP! MUAHAHAHAHA Sorry... *Cool! I think he needs a winter coat... Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 22:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC)